


a priori

by djchika



Series: cogito, ergo fuck [1]
Category: Gifted (Movie 2017), Political Animals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dream Sex, Embedded Images, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Embedded Images, Student Thomas "T.J." Hammond, Teacher Frank Adler, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: That was the third time this week and every time he’s had to take a cold shower in the middle of the night. Like not following through somehow absolved him from lusting over one of his students.





	a priori

_“Fuck, yes… Frank… Frank....”_

_Underneath him, TJ squirmed, long fingers scrabbling against Frank’s back. Like he was falling off a cliff, desperate for handholds. Finally, TJ’s hands found Frank’s nape and pulled him down for a kiss, licking into Frank’s mouth as Frank thrust into him._

_Frank moaned, practically shaking as the two of them spiraled closer and closer to the edge._

_“Yes, yes, yes…” TJ chanted. “Please… Frank...”_

Frank woke up with a gasp. His heart pounded against his ribcage, the sheets around him rumpled and damp with sweat. He shifted and a deep groan rumbled in his chest when the bunched up fabric pulled taut against his aching cock.

He stared at the ceiling forcing himself to calm down and not give in to the hunger burning inside him.

Shit.

Frank carefully extracted himself from the hold of his sheets. His skin felt hot, not just from lust but from embarrassment.

That was the third time this week and every time he’s had to take a cold shower in the middle of the night. Like not following through somehow absolved him from lusting over one of his _students_.

When he had heard TJ Hammond was attending one of his classes he had expected a spoiled brat. Someone who at best would be disinterested and at worst disruptive. He didn’t expect a bright, enthusiastic young man who seemed to genuinely enjoy discussing and arguing philosophy with the class.

If he was half a decade older Frank would have flirted with him, asked him out and the two of them would have ended up in bed. Since he wasn’t, Frank had firmly set aside the thought.

Apparently his stupid lizard brain had other ideas.

Frank closed his eyes and his dream came rushing back. It hadn’t been linear, in the way dreams never were, but it was so vivid he could still feel the wood of his desk and the echo of TJ’s moans in the empty classroom.

_“You’re really just going to sit there?” TJ asked, pulling himself on top of the desk. He spread his legs and placed his feet on either side of Frank’s chair. “That’s okay, I don’t mind putting on a show.”_

_Without breaking eye contact, TJ slowly unbuttoned his jeans. The rasp of his zipper was loud in the cavernous room. Frank’s eyes dropped to TJ’s crotch, his mouth flooding when TJ pulled his cock free and gave it a couple of light strokes._

_“I think about you,” TJ said, gasping loudly when his palm brushed against the head. “Think about how you’d take me right here. How you’d pull me into your lap, let me ride you, fuck me until I was begging.”_

_Frank blinked and TJ was completely naked, his hand working over his shaft, faster and faster. “Frank, please,” he gasped. He was covered in sweat and Frank was suddenly close enough to lick up his chest. TJ squirmed as Frank’s tongue worried over a nipple. He was so fucking responsive, Frank could spend hours tasting every inch of his skin._

_Then he was right there, nosing against TJ’s abs. He dragged his tongue against the coarse trail of hair, moving lower and lower._

_Please,” TJ begged. “I can’t - please touch me, lick me, anything.”_

_Frank gripped TJ’s hips to pull him close, lowering his head slowly until he was sinking his mouth over TJ._

“Dammit,” Frank whispered, forcing his eyes open to chase away the images.

But the more he tried, the more they came rushing back.

_Hard wood knocked against Frank’s thighs as he thrust into TJ. He didn’t care. All he cared about was TJ clutching at his hips as he met every thrust, desperate whines escaping him with each brush of Frank’s cock against his prostate._

_“Oh my god, yes…Yes, harder,” TJ babbled, shameless about expressing his pleasure. That was what drew Frank to him in the first place. The world had tried to turn him small and afraid but TJ had simply smiled with practiced charm and said, ‘No, but fuck you very much for the suggestion.’_

_Frank slowed his thrusts, drawing a whining protest from TJ._

_“Getting tired, old man?”_

_Carefully, he pushed TJ back until TJ was lying flat on the desk, legs wrapped around Frank’s hips._

_“Hold on,” he said breathless, smiling at how TJ could still look mischievous and boyish even while his eyes were blown with lust._

_“You sure you don’t need a break?”_

_He didn’t even dignify him with a response. Soon TJ’s loud moans echoed as he fucked him hard and rough._

Frank rutted into the air, seeking more friction than his boxers could provide.

Fuck it.

Pulling his boxers down, he freed his cock, biting his lip to keep from making any noise. He was so fucking glad that at the start of the year he had finally decided to buy a house. The dent in his savings was worth the privacy.

He didn’t even need lube, his cock was leaking so hard he could easily work his hand over the shaft, twisting slightly with each upstroke.

Frank let his mind expand on his dream. Thought about TJ’s plump lips. Imagined the soft sweep of his eyelashes against his cheeks as he stared up at Frank while he sucked him. Pictured the way TJ’s skin would flush red with pleasure and exertion.

He worked his hand faster and tighter over his cock. His teeth bit harder into his lip and knew he would still feel the bruise in the morning. Heat swept through him, his orgasm building quickly after being refused for so long.

Image after image replayed in his mind, feeding the fire that was burning low in his belly, but it wasn’t his dreams that tipped him over the edge. It was the memory of TJ when they had run into each other at the coffeeshop, his pleasantly surprised smile, eyes warm and almost fond.

Frank gasped out TJ’s name as he shuddered, thrusting once, twice until finally, finally, _finally_...

-

Students started filtering in five minutes before his class.

Frank fixed the papers on his desk, feeling a blush work his way up his neck as his thigh knocked against it.

He had come in early, hoping he’d be able to forget the previous night if he re-established the classroom as a strictly professional space. So far it wasn’t working.

It was fine, no one knew what was in his head. He could keep it together for a couple of hours.

Frank turned to the class to start the lecture and saw that TJ’s eyes were on him.

Unconsciously, his tongue ran over the invisible bruise on his lip. The ghost of his orgasm shivered through him and he could swear that he saw TJ’s eyes darken in response.

Frank tore his gaze away and forced himself to focus on the class. He was definitely going to need a cold shower again.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more Gifted Politics (Frank/TJ) goodness? Find me on [tumblr!](http://djchika.tumblr.com/)


End file.
